Dark Phoenix Publishing Wiki
Dark Phoenix Publishing is a roleplaying publisher. Founded in 1999 as Dragon's Eye Entertainment by Mykal Lakim , the company focused on trying to create a fun and entertaining roleplaying game that can be enjoyed by anyone. In 2000, Dark Phoenix Publishing came into being as it's own entity, publishing the roleplaying material. Dragon's Eye Entertainment underwent a company restructuring and became Dragon's Eye Game Studio and works solely on graphic designs and photographs used in the material published by Dark Phoenix. The company is a small, locally owned and operated publishing company, located in Grand Rapids, Michigan. With under twenty employees working for the company it is literally for gamers by gamers as the motto says. Conspiratorial Horror/Survival LARP We would like to welcome you to the Official Dark Phoenix Publishing Wikia! If you haven't heard of us or don't know who we are we'd like to take this time to introduce you to our company and the games we create. For starters, do you know what Conspiratorial Horror/Survival is? It is the atmosphere in which G.A.M.E is played. We have designed a game (interestingly enough called G.A.M.E itself) in which the world is our own down to the last detail. Unlike our own world, the world of G.A.M.E is a darker, more dangerous and deadly place than our home would ever be. There are supernatural creatures and things we just can't comprehend lurking around every corner. Vampires meet and mingle, plotting against each other and other creatures that lurk in the night while Werewolves and other Shapeshifters battle it out in their own secret war. Mages and other magic users exist and do what they can to further their studies in protecting mankind from the onslaught of other supernatural creatures. Feel free to check out our LARP gaming titles which are made right here in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Overview Dark Phoenix publishes several different but overlapping games as part of the G.A.M.E series. Within the G.A.M.E series are several other books, each dedicated to a single supernatural creature or a group of similar creatures/phenomena. Each game is able to be played alone or with other games. For instance, a person who purchases the Vampire: Undeath Corebook can play a vampire game with only vampires or feel free to add Werewolves, Mages or ghosts to the game using other Corebooks, Suppliments and guides. The world of G.A.M.E is very much like our own, albeit scarier, darker and more dangerous. The main them of the games is Conspirtorial Horror/Survival. G.A.M.E Modern Ages game lines Vampire: Undeath Shapeshifters: The Silent Struggle Mage: Legacies Celestials: War of Ages Awakened: Seeing the Unseen Departed Fae: Kingdoms Dhampir Paramount Pharmeceuticals R.I.C.S.R (Rainsborough Institute of Collegiate Science & Research) "Ages" game lines Victorian Age Dark Ages Age of Reckoning City of Enoch Arkham Series game lines Arkham Air force Base & Military Installment Arkham Asylum Arkham Industry Arkham Police Arkham University Beastrom & Holbrook Sirius Media & Broadcasting Raven Moonstone's Occult Shop & Reliquary City of Interest game lines Chicago Indianapolis Grand Rapids The Lonely Road Global Community The Lonely Road is an organization created by Mykal Lakim, which brings Gamers together. Whenever a Gamer chooses, they may become a member of The Lonely Road. Doing so means they are able to earn Player Points while they ears Experience Points for their character. As a member of The Lonely Road a player can travel to any other Sanctioned game and play, carrying over items, lore or contacts into their game or any other game! Affiliated Websites Our Facebook Page -Official Facebook Page Dark Phoenix Forum -Official Community Forum Dark Phoenix Blog -Official Blog References Dragon's Eye Game Studio [Facebook] (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Dark Phoenix Publishing [Facebook ] (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Official Dark Phoenix Forum (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Official Dark Phoenix Blog (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Better Business Bureau® for Dark Phoenix Publishing (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Shade's LARP List (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Affiliates